Horrible Holiday
by Reincarnations
Summary: Saru Abarai hates this one holiday for one reason. But what would happen if she met the man that saved her life? (Alternate Universe)


**_I have an idea for a Valentine fan-fic._****_  
><em>**

**_I like this couple and I thought of a one-shot for them._**

**_My friend wanted me to publish it now, even though the holiday is 8 days from now._**

**_ It probably will suck but I tried. _****_  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. I own whar (eternal peace)!_**

* * *

><p>One evening in Karakura, there was two arguing friends. They were arguing about the same subject. . . for the fifth time that hour.<p>

Saru groaned as she plopped down on her bed. "I told you before Shirayuki! I don't want to go!"

Shirayuki placed a hand on her hip and whined. "But you have to go! This is the last Valentines dance we will have while we're still in high school!"

Yep, it was that time of year again. A day that Saru hated with all her heart, Valentines Day. In less than four days is when the annual dance will take place. Like the year before, Saru immediately declined the thought of going. "Why do you even want me to go?" Saru asked holding herself up with her elbows.

"It's Valentine Day!" Shirayuki yelled grabbing her best friend's arm. "Everyone should be happy about it!"

Saru unrealistically glared at her. "Don't you remember what happened on years ago on that day?"

Before she could go on Saru motioned her to be quiet. She them stood up from her bed and swiftly made her way to the door. Saru counted to three and slammed the door open. A small figure wearing a black snake shirt fell into the bedroom. "I told you before Hebe to stop easing dropping on my conversation!"

Hebe stood and muttered, "Sorry. I didn't know you two were talking about _that_ day."

Saru sighed and ruffled his dark red hair. "It's alright. Just don't tell Renji we're talking about it. He'll get pissed if he knew."

Hebe ran off while his sister closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Shirayuki thought for a bit while twirling her long white hair. Saru was somewhat jealous of her hair. While Shirayuki's was thin, hers were thick. While both of her brothers had dark red hair, she had pink with black strands. Neither of her parents had that color!

Then Shirayuki stopped and laid beside her friend. "I'm sorry." Shirayuki apologized quietly. "I completely forgot."

Saru smiled lightly and rubbed the younger of the two's hair, completely messing it up. "It's not your fault, silly. You weren't there."

"I wished I could have helped."

"But if you did you would have ended up hurt too," Saru countered softly. "Then I would have thought it was my fault."

Shirayuki nodded while lying her head beside Saru's leg. After a few minutes of silence, her phone started vibrating. Shirayuki sighed and stood up fixing her medium length white and blue dress. "Rukia's probably wanting me home."

As she opened the door Saru yelled, "Tell her I said hi!" Then it was only her.

Saru fell back on her bed and sighed. She turned to her side and stared at a photo on her bedside table. A single tear fell from her eyes. "I hate you," she whispered. "Why did you have ruin my life?"

But in the matter of minutes, she was asleep with the picture in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Two siblings, one older than the other was playing at a local park. After they got tired of playing, they taught their four-year-old brother how to catch a fish. For most of the time they all played in the enormous river.<em>

_At about five the eldest boy, whom was thirteen, started to wonder where their parents were. "Shouldn't they be here by now?" He asked his only sister that was three years younger than himself. _

_She shrugged her shoulders and helped her other sibling to the shore. "Wanna go look for them?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." He ran off but then turned around and yelled, "Watch him while I'm gone!" _

_The girl begrudgingly obeyed and watch as her brother tried to catch a frog. After a few failed attempts he crawled to his sister. He placed his hand on her leg and said, "I think I dropped my necklace in the river. Can you pwease get it?"_

_She was about to say no until the boy gave her the puppy dog face. "Alright." She got up and straighten her shirt. "But stay where I can see you." He nodded his head as he watched his sister dive into the water._

_She searched the bottom for as long as she could until she was out of breath. The girl went up for air, glanced at the boy, then went under once more. After a couple more tries she finally found the necklace. _

_She went up to the surface, but when she gazed at the riverbank, the boy was gone. She called out for him and then she heard a gun loading. The girl slowly turned to the sound. _

_Two adults side by side and one of them was holding a pistol. The girl couldn't tell what they looked like thanks to their mask and cloaks. One thing caught her eye. The one holding the gun, a man, was wearing a ring her father gave her and one that he himself owned. The other, a women, was wearing a necklace identical to the one the girl was holding._

_"Mom? Dad?" She whispered in shock. "What are you doing with that gun?"_

_The women looked away while the man's grip became shaky. He took in a deep breath and his grip was more focus. He aimed at the girl and fired. As fast as lightning the bullet was launched into her arm. The girl bit her lip trying to muffle the sound. Then there was two more gun shots. One was in her other arm and the other was in her stomach._

_The girl fell back into the water letting the pain envelope her. Before the water could swallow her up, she screamed. As she went under she was quiet. Sirens were heard in the distance. _

_Right when the girl was about to lose consciousness, someone dived into the water. The last thing she saw was blue eyes telling her to stay alive._

* * *

><p>Saru abruptly sat up with a pain in her stomach. The picture frame was now on the ground with multiple cracks going through the people. Saru leaned over and grabbed the photo, ignoring the pain going through her.<p>

Saru glared at the picture and threw it in the trash bin beside the bed. "You deserve it." She said to herself as she stared at her white ceiling. "You attempted to murder me."

Saru sat up once she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Renji!" Her brother shouted. She told him to enter and when he did, he was carrying a plate full of food. "You didn't come down when I called you half an hour ago."

Saru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was asleep." Renji walked over and handed her her plate instead of her standing.

As Saru tried to take a bite, a pill bottle was placed in her view. She sighed and grabbed the container, taking two of the offered medicine. She twisted the lid back and tossed it to her brother. "Thank you."

"You wouldn't have to thank me if I just took you and Hebe with me," he muttered.

Saru slapped him upside the head. "Stop saying that! I told you before you didn't know they were going to do that."

She continued to eat while Renji asked a few minutes later, "Who was that guy that saved you?"

"Don't know, don't care." She swallowed then asked, "Why?"

"My boss-"

"Byakuya? Shirayuki's older brother?"

"Yeah. Anyways he was at the office with a guy that looked a lot like him."

"His cousin?" Saru asked throwing the plate on the table.

"No his brother." Renji counted down in his head.

As he hit one Saru exclaimed, "What!? Why didn't Shirayuki tell me she had another brother?"

"He just moved here today. He used to live at a private school but one day he told Byakuya he didn't like it there so he moved in with Byakuya until he graduates high school."

"How old is he?"

"Your age. He said he was going to the same school as Shirayuki." Renji laid down on the comfortable bed and sighed dramatically. "Anyways, when Byakuya asked me if I could work on the fourteenth-"

"Why did he ask?"

"Because he knows it's the anniversary. Now please stop interrupting me!" Renji sighed again and continued, "His brother said he saved a girl from drowning a few years ago on that day."

"So you think he's my savior?" Saru asked after a while.

"It was just a thought, but we stopped talking about it afterwards." Renji got up and grabbed the useless plate.

When he was about to leave the room Saru asked, "What's the guy's name?"

Renji turned back and smirked. "Why? Are you interested?" When Saru gave him a glare he said, "His name is-"

* * *

><p>A group of fangirls squealed as the new student walked down the hallway. Saru rolled her eyes as she leaned against the lockers beside Shirayuki, whom was throwing her ruined jacket in her locket. "I told you it was going to get stained," Saru retorted handing her best friend her jacket.<p>

Shirayuki was hesitant to take it. 'What if someone asks about the scars?" She asked referring to her friends old injuries that were now visible.

Saru rolled her eyes and said, "I'll tell them to fuck off."

Shirayuki laughed as she put on the light green jacket. They were about to leave until Saru clumsily dropped her books. Shirayuki laughed, "I'm guessing you're not used to carry stuff without a jacket?" She laughed even more when Saru flipped her off.

Saru reached out to grab the ring that fell off her finger when someone grabbed it before her. "I think you dropped this." the owner of the hand said.

Saru looked up and gasped. Those eyes. . .those are the ones that saved her. "Thank you," she muttered grabbing the ring from his hand and putting it on hers.

The man helped Saru up and asked, "Where did you get that ring?"

She immediately retracted her hand and answered, "My father got me it for my birthday. He had one exactly like it."

"Had?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

Saru took in a shaky breath, "He was-"

The loud fangirl gasp interrupted her. The leader of the group was, of course, Haineko. She steppes forward and glared at Saru. "Stay away from him." She commanded. "He is mine."

"He's nobodies property," Shirayuki retorted.

"This doesn't involve you." Haineko growled. "Go make out with your boyfriend."

"'Least she has one." Saru countered. "The guys you get are people who are too drunk to realize what you're doing to them. I'm surprised you're not pregnant or in jail for rape."

"And you can never get one baboon-ass." Haineko stated. Then she noticed Saru's arms. "Oh? Did the monkey get tired of being picked on? Did she cut herself to feel better?"

Saru was about to give Haineko a black-eye when the Shirayuki stepped in front of her. "Just back off," she unchararisticly glared at her. "And stay away from my brother."

"Your brother?"

Shirayuki pointed to the man beside her. "The guy you want to sleep with is my brother, so back the fuck off before I backhand you." The fangirls and Haineko immediately fled to their respective classrooms.

Shirayuki turned around and smiled at the two like Haineko was never there. "Saru, this," she placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "is my brother, Senbonzakura."

Shirayuki then went and wrapped her arms around Saru's neck. "Senbonzakura, this beauty right here is my best friend, Saru."

Said friend laughed heartily. "You're talking about the wrong girl there missy."

"I think she's right," Senbonzakura offered. "You do look beautiful."

Saru smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"Anyways!" Shirayuki exclaimed with a mischievous grin on her face. " 'Zakura, you probably need someone to show you around. I'm Saru would be more than willing to."

Senbonzakura raised an amused brow. "I guessing you just want to spend the day with your boyfriend."

"That is so true." She let go of Saru and ran away. "Later!"

Then there were two. "So you up to be my tour guide for the day?" Senbonzakura asked. Saru nodded her head and he motioned to the classrooms. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day the couple were laughing, joking around, and knew almost everything about each other. Key word-almost. "You never said what happened to your father." Senbonzakura mentioned at random holding the school door open for his friend. School just ended and the two were walking home.<p>

"That's because I'm trying to forget what happened," Saru muttered.

"You don't have to tell me." He offered. "I was just wondering."

She sighed and said, "Eight years ago on Valentines Day my brothers and I were out playing by the river. Renji left to go see where are parents were. Our youngest brother asked me if I would get his knecklace he dropped in the lake. When I found it and resurfaced, he was gone. Turns out he was hiding."

"What was he hiding from?"

Saru looked at Senbonzakura in the eye. Her face was expressionless. "Our parents." She said then continued to look forward. "When I looked at the shore I saw two adults on the bank. One of them had a gun. I couldn't see what they looked like, but by what they were wearing I could tell who they were."

"Which was?"

"Well the man was wearing a ring that looks the same as mine and the woman was wearing the same necklace like the one I was holding." Saru sniffed. "They were my parents. My father shot me in my arms. I tried to stay silent but then he shot me in the stomach. Renji told me at the hospital they were executed for attempt in killing their child."

"Renji?" Senbonzakura asked after a few minutes.

"Yep. Renji Abarai, he's working for your brother." Saru smiled and pushed him, "Race ya!"

"Where to?" He asked already a couple of feet behind.

Saru turned around and started running backwards. "My house! It's closer than yours."

Then the two were running side by side trying to out-do the other. Soon enough the two were in front of the female's house. The winner was Senbonzakura.

"You cheated!" Saru exclaimed trying to catch her breath. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Shirayuki showed me this morning on the way to school," he panted lightly.

Saru shook her head as she straightened to full height. "That reminds me, can you have her bring my jacket here? I forgot she had it."

"Sure thing."

Saru was about to climb the steps when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Instead of answer he pulled her close and captured her lips. Saru thought about pushing him back, but she rested her hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. After a few minutes the two pulled back. Suddenly Senbonzakura let her go as fast as lightning. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to. . ."

Saru rolled her eyes and said, "It's alright."

She made another attempt to enter her house when she heard, "Hold on."

She sighed and turned again. "What now?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on the 14th." Senbonzakura answered.

"Not on that day," she said without hesitation. "Sorry, but I'm busy. Maybe that weekend?" she offered.

"That's fine with me." He said. "I'll tell you where we're going later."

"Okay," Saru was about to go inside until she went back, kissed his cheek, smirked, then said, "Later," and then fled to the comforts of her house.

* * *

><p>After a half hour Shirayuki barged into Saru's bedroom and jumped ontop of her, forcing the other to stop doing their homework. "So how was your day?" Shirayuki asked with a knowing smile on her face.<p>

"Well by that look on your face, I can tell you already know." Saru sat up, with the person still laying down on her, and pushed the girl off of her.

Shirayuki smirked as the other used a Science book to cover her face. She laid down on her stomach and said in a teasing voice, "Does somebody not want to talk about what happened with her best friend's brother?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Saru retorted in an equally teasing voice.

Three seconds later, Shirayuki started squealing like a fangirl watching or reading yaoi (**_A/N- Cue Eko squealing while she's reading)_ **"You two kissed?"

"Maybe." Saru grinned into her book.

"Tell me!" Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Let me finish this problem then I will tell you."

A few seconds later Saru calmly sat her book down, took in a deep breath, and then finally exclaimed, "Yes!"

Shirayuki squealed and asked, "Did he ask you out?!"

"We're going out this weekend!" Saru answered.

Before the two could say anything else, there was a loud cough by the door. The two turned their attention to the door to see a smirking Renji holding a medicine bottle. "Who asked my baby sister out?"

"Nobody!" The due exclaimed.

"Not what I heard." He threw the bottle to Saru. "I heard something about the guy asking you out for a date this weekend."

Saru threw the bottle back after taking two and said, "You must be hearing things."

He caught the bottle with ease, but before he left he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I must be seeing things to because I could have sworn I saw you and Senbonzakura kissing in front of the house. Must be my imagination."

Renji laughed as he watch his sister turn the same color as her hair. He slammed the door closed when Saru tried to throw a pillow at him.

A few seconds later Shirayuki asked, "Did you like it?" This resulted in a pillow fight of death. Saru won because of her headstart.

Shirayuki's phone started ringing and she groaned, getting off the floor. "Supper's probably done. Text me the details later!"

Before she closed the door Saru yelled. "Can I have my jacket back now?" The green jacket was then thrown at her face. "Thanks!" She could here the other women laughing from outside.

* * *

><p>The dreaded day had finally came. It was Valentines Day. And of course everyone was lovey dovey as usual when it arrives.<p>

Saru groaned and put on her hood. She rather have the day over with as quick as possible. Sadly her idea failed when she bumped into Haineko. "Watch where you're going." Haineko glared.

Saru ignored her and pushed right by her. "_Calm down," _she thought "_The day will be gone before you know it. Just count like you usually do."_

Her plan was ruined when Haineko grabbed her arm. . . . in the exact place the scar was at. "Let go." She growled ferociously.

Haineko just smirked and said, "Oh? Does the monkey not like being touched?"

Saru moved her arm away and proceeded onto class. When she got in, she was having a hard time breathing and her arm was throbbing. Someone sat beside her and whispered, "Are you alright Saru?"

She shook her head. "I'm not alright, Shirayuki," she breathed out. "That bitch-cat grabbed my arm."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" Saru e snapped. "She did it on purpose. She kept on squeezing it tighter and tighter."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Shirayuki asked in a soothing voice.

"Why would I be making it up?" Saru screeched.

"Ladies, quiet down!" The teacher demanded. "Anyways, since today is a nice and lovely holiday, how about we watch a movie instead of going over a boring assignment?"

The class all cheered except for Saru. She was still counting and trying to control her breathing. It was working for the most part.

Saru went to the back of the room and sat on the counter like she usual does when there's a movie day. Her eyes were closed. She was concentrating on blocking out the noise. Someone sat beside her. "Are you alright, Saru?" he asked.

"I'm alright 'Zakura," she insisted. "I just don't like watching movies."

He stared at her then stood up and went back to his seat.

Soon enough, the hour was up. Saru was the first one to leave. She quickly put her stuff in her locker and rushed into the next classroom.

The bell ringed and all the students were in their seat. "Before we get started," the math teacher started, "I have a question. What does Valentines Day mean to you?"

Multiple students raised there hands. Each answer that was given Saru's breathing became harsher. Finally Saru heard, "Miss Abarai, you have yet to say your answer."

She reluctantly looked up. She tried and tried to speak but it came out as a stuttering mess. Saru got up from her desk and rushed out of the classroom. "Get back in here!" The teacher shouted. "Class hasn't ended yet!"

"It has for me!" She yelled. "And not today!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I hate today." She then ran out of the building and went as far her legs would take her.

* * *

><p>Saru woke up with her head laying against someone's chest. She groaned and rubbed her throbbing head. "Morning."<p>

"Woah!" Saru jumped away while Senbonzakura laughed. "What time is it and why are you here?"

"It's noon and why did you run?" Senbonzakura asked sitting up.

"I was having a panic attack," she explained. "When my injuries ache or burn, I can't breathe thanks to the one on my stomach. So I have to take some medicine to make it stop. Sadly it doesn't on this day. Now why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to check up on my girlfriend?" He countered.

"You ditched school because of me? " Saru asked shocked. "Wouldn't Byakuya find out and get mad?"

"He already knows and he doesn't care."

The two stayed silent for a while then Saru said, "We haven't went out on a date though."

Senbonzakura shrugged his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We can call this as our first date then go for our second one later."

Saru smiled and pecked his lips. "I'd like that very much. Oh, and thank you for saving me a few years ago."

He kissed her forehead. "You are welcome."

So that's what the two did. They spent the rest of the day at the park river laughing and playing around. Not once did Saru have a panic attack again. In fact after that day the pain stopped. It was the beginning of a life without the dark memory, which the two were glad for.

**_The End._**


End file.
